inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Trang thảo luận Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt
Đây là trang trả lời thắc mắc cho những ai muốn đóng góp cho Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt. Sau đây là các câu hỏi thường gặp: '1. Tôi phải làm sao để xem thử bài trước khi đăng ?' Bạn hãy bấm nút "Xem thử" ở góc phải. Một số chi tiết trong cửa sổ Xem Trước có thể sẽ không được chính xác, vì thế bạn cần nắm một số những quy tắc edit đặc biệt (chẳng hạn như cách bao nhiêu dòng, v.v...) - những quy tắc mà bạn chỉ có thể phát hiện ra khi đã edit nhiều - để có thể đảm bảo rằng trang mà bạn mới chỉnh sửa được đúng như ý bạn mong muốn. '2. Tôi phải làm sao để dùng bản mẫu ?' Bạn hãy vào trang chính, hoặc vào các bài viết hiện có trên trang để tham khảo. Nếu bạn hay sử dụng chế độ Mã nguồn (source) để viết bài, thì bạn hãy vào những trang bản mẫu đã được ghi ở trang chính, và copy sang trang mà bạn cần viết. Còn nếu bạn đang sử dụng chế độ Trực Quan (Visual Mode), thì bạn chỉ cần tìm hộp "Bản mẫu" ở bên phải, và click vào dòng chữ "Chèn bản mẫu khác". '3. Những điều cần nhớ khi up hình? ' Khi down hình xuống từ những trang web khác để up lên wiki, bạn hãy bấm vào hình đó, đợi cho nó hiện to lên rồi mới Save Image As.... Làm như vậy, bạn sẽ có được hình ảnh với độ phân giải cao. Thứ 2, khi up lên, bạn phải tránh up những hình có đuôi .svg, .etc, ... để đề phòng không phù hợp MIME. Thay vào đó, hãy up những hình .png, .jpg, ... . Thứ 3, nếu như tên của hình có những số ở đầu như 780px, 180px, v.v... thì đó là bản thu nhỏ của hình ảnh đó. Bạn nên xác định là hình ảnh của mình sẽ to, nhỏ ra sao cho phù hợp với trang, với đoạn văn. Còn nếu không cần thiết, bạn nên xóa chúng đi, để hình ảnh có kích thước đúng nhất. '4. Thống nhất về Thể loại (Categories) ' Đây cũng là một vấn đề quan trọng trong quá trình edit trên wiki. Thể loại (Category) là những danh mục kết nối các bài viết cùng loại, cùng chủ đề lại với nhau. Chèn Thể loại vào các bài viết sẽ giúp bạn định hướng cho chúng, và tìm đến những bài viết có cùng chủ đề, thể loại với nó. Tuy nhiên, nếu chúng ta không add Thể loại theo một quy tắc nhất định, thì sẽ dẫn đến tình trạng quá tải do có quá nhiều Thể loại, kể cả những cái không cần thiết. Vì thế, chúng tôi sẽ liệt kê ra một danh sách thống nhất những Thể loại (Categories) đúng cho từng bài viết, và các bạn khi add thể loại cho bài thì hãy add theo danh sách này, để tránh tình trạng quá tải Thể loại nhé. ''Thể_loại: Nhân vật'' Nhân vật Nhân vật nam / nữ Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven Nhân vật phần 1 - phần 2 - phần 3 Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven GO Nhân vật GO phần 1 - GO phần 2 - GO phần 3 Nhân vật trong Anime (nếu có) Nhân vật trong Game Nhân vật trong Manga (nếu có) Nhân vật hệ Gió / Lửa / Gỗ / Đất Đội trưởng Tiền vệ Tiền đạo Hậu vệ Thủ môn Người sử dụng Keshin Huấn luyện viên Resistance (nếu có) Nhân vật lịch sử Nhân vật chiêu mộ Second Stage Children ''Thể_loại: Kỹ năng'' Thể_loại:Kỹ năng Thể_loại:Kỹ năng hệ Lửa Thể_loại:Kỹ năng hệ Gió Thể_loại:Kỹ năng hệ Gỗ Thể_loại:Kỹ năng hệ Đất Thể_loại:Kỹ năng hệ Rỗng Thể_loại:Kỹ năng sút Thể_loại:Kỹ năng Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Kỹ năng Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Kỹ năng phòng thủ Thể_loại:Kỹ năng bắt bóng Thể_loại:Kỹ năng chiến thuật Thể_loại:Kỹ năng Keshin Thể_loại:Kỹ năng vượt qua Thể_loại:Kỹ năng sút nối Thể_loại:Kỹ năng sút chặn Thể_loại: Kỹ năng sút xa Thể_loại: Kỹ năng chặn Thể_loại: Kỹ năng đấm bóng ''Thể_loại: Kỹ năng hỗ trợ'' Thể_loại: Kỹ năng hỗ trợ Thể_loại: Kỹ năng hỗ trợ Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Kỹ năng hỗ trợ Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Kỹ năng hỗ trợ Keshin ''Thể_loại: Tập phim'' Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Tập phim Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Tập phim phần 1 / phần 2 / phần 3 Thể_loại:Tập phim Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại: Tập phim GO phần 1 Thể_loại: Tập phim GO phần 2 Thể_loại: Tập phim GO phần 3 ''Thể_loại: Keshin'' Keshin Keshin hệ Gió / Lửa / Đất / Gỗ / Rỗng Keshin kết hợp ''Thể_loại: Kỹ năng Keshin: (tương tự như thể loại'' "Kỹ năng")'' Kỹ năng Keshin Kỹ năng Kỹ năng Inazuma Eleven GO Kỹ năng hệ Gió / Gỗ / Lửa / Đất / Rỗng Kỹ năng sút Kỹ năng tấn công Kỹ năng vượt qua Kỹ năng phòng thủ Kỹ năng bắt bóng ''Thể_loại: Soul Soul Soul sút Soul vượt qua Soul phòng thủ Soul bắt bóng Soul hệ Gió / Gỗ / Lửa / Đất / Rỗng ''Thể_loại: Đội bóng'' Đội bóng Đội bóng Inazuma Eleven Đội bóng phần 1 - phần 2 - phần 3 Đội bóng Inazuma Eleven GO Đội bóng GO phần 1 - phần 2 - phần 3 Football Frontier Footbal Frontier International Aliea Gakuen Holy Road El Dorado Feida ''Thể_loại: Chiến thuật'' Kỹ năng chiến thuật Chiến thuật tấn công Chiến thuật phòng thủ Chiến thuật Inazuma Eleven Chiến thuật Inazuma Eleven GO ''Thể_loại: Âm nhạc: Âm nhạc Album nhạc Bài hát Bài hát Inazuma Eleven / GO Bài hát nhân vật Bài mở đầu / kết thúc ''Thể_loại: Sân vận động: Thể_loại: Địa điểm Thể_loại: Sân vận động Thể_loại: Địa điểm thi đấu Thể_loại: Địa điểm trong Inazuma Eleven Thể loại: Sân vận động trong Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại: Địa điểm trong Inazuma Eleven GO Thể loại: Sân vận động trong Inazuma Eleven GO ''Thể_loại: Địa điểm: Thể_loại: Địa điểm Thể_loại: Địa điểm trong Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại: Địa điểm trong Inazuma Eleven GO ''Thể_loại: Vật dụng: Thể_loại: Vật dụng Thể_loại: Vật dụng trong Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại: Vật dụng trong Inazuma Eleven GO ''Thể_loại: Phương tiện: Thể_loại: Phương tiện Thể_loại: Phương tiện trong Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại: Phương tiện trong Inazuma Eleven GO ''Thể_loại: Sân bóng: Thể_loại: Sân bóng Thể_loại: Sân bóng trong Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại: Sân bóng trong Inazuma Eleven GO ''Thẻ nội dung'' Thể_loại:Cốt truyện nhân vật Thể_loại:Trang hình ảnh Thể_loại:Chi tiết tập phim ''Một số thể loại đặc biệt khác: Thể_loại: Sơ khai Thể_loại: Duyệt tìm Thể_loại: Danh sách Thể_loại: Anime Thể loại: Game '5/ Quy tắc sử dụng thẻ nội dung' Thẻ nội dung gồm có 3 loại: ''Cốt truyện nhân vật, Chi tiết tập phim, ''và ''Trang hình ảnh. Sau đây là những nguyên tắc khi tạo thẻ nội dung: *Cốt truyện nhân vật: chỉ áp dụng đối với những nhân vật nào có phần cốt truyện dài, chiếm từ 1/2 độ dài bài viết trở lên và có quá nhiều hình ảnh (khỏang từ 5-6 hình ảnh trở lên). *Chi tiết tập phim: chỉ áp dụng đối với những tập phim nào có phần chi tiết dài, chiếm từ 1/2 độ dài tập phim trở lên và có quá nhiều hình ảnh (khỏang từ 5-6 hình ảnh trở lên). *Trang hình ảnh: Áp dụng cho tất cả các loại bài viết. Tuy nhiên, một trang hình ảnh phải có tối thiểu là từ mười (10) tấm hình trở lên, và chỉ áp dụng loại thẻ này cho những bài viết có lượng hình ảnh quá lớn. '6/ Hướng dẫn cho người nước ngoài (Foreign Language Users Guide)' ''1/ Làm sao đễ tôi có thể gõ Tiếng Việt trong Wiki mà không cần phải thông qua các chương trình dịch thuật (như Google translate, Yahoo ...) ? ( How can I write Vietnamese in Inazuma Eleven Vietnamese Wiki without using any translate tools ? (such as Google Translate, Yahoo,... ) '''Hướng dẫn Tiếng Việt' Đầu tiên bạn vào địa chỉ này : để tải phần mềm Unikey RC2 thuộc phiên bản mới nhất, kế đến giải nén ra : * Nếu bạn xài hệ điều hành Windows 32, giải nén gói unikey32. * Nếu bạn xài hệ điều hành Windows 64, giải nén gói unikey64. Sau khi hoàn tất, vào thư mục bạn đã giải nén, chọn UniKeyNT.exe để sử dụng. Khi biểu tượng này hiện ra ở góc phải màn hình, bạn bấm chuột phải vào chọn chữ "unicode dựng sẵn". Click vào chữ kiểu gõ, chọn "VNI". Đây là hình minh họa cho các bạn hiểu : Bây giờ bạn có thể vào gõ Tiếng Việt bình thường. Đây là quy tắc gõ dấu English Guide Firstly, you go to this url : to download Unikey RC2, then extract it : * If you using Windows 32, extract unikey32. * If you using Windows 64, extract unikey64. After completing, go into the folder which you have extracted, double click to UnikeyNT.exe to using. When this symbol appears in right bottom corner of your computer, you move mouse to and then right click into it, you chose "unicode dựng sẵn". Click into "Kiễu gõ", chose "VNI". This is walkthrough images : Now you can type Vietnamese like normal English. This is the rule for tones: ''2/ How can I upload a picture into articles ? There are two ways to upload a picture into a article : *You can choose "Photo" in the right of the edit tools of article, then look in the top, you can see the upload, choose file and upload here, after upload complete. Go to new image you have uploaded, choose 'edit' and add . *You can complete your article, then publish it. Go to the unexisted image, which showed as red color example as 'abc.jpg', then click into it. You will go to the main uploading window, choose file you want to upload, then in the describe text box (miêu tả tập tin), you type . Then choose upload and file will appear in the article. '7/ Về việc dịch tên của các kỹ năng, nhân vật, v.v... ra tiếng Hán Việt' Sau đây là các bước để dịch: Đầu tiên các bạn vào trang google translate đã được thiết lập sẵn sau đây: http://translate.google.com.vn/#ja%7Czh-CN%7C Có ba ngôn ngữ để sẵn đó là tiếng Anh, tiếng Trung (giản thể) và tiếng Nhật, các bạn copy tên tiếng Nhật của tên kỹ năng, nhân vật, sân vận động, Keshin, đội bóng...vào google translate để nó dịch thành tiếng Trung (giản thể), sau đó copy tên tiếng Trung vừa mới dịch ấy vào web này: http://hanviet.org/ Paste vào khung '''Tra tìm' để nó dịch ra tiếng Hán Việt, rồi copy chữ Hán Việt ấy vào bản mẫu. Trường hợp nếu tiếng Nhật dịch không được tiếng Trung, ta sẽ sử dụng tiếng Anh của tên kỹ năng, nhân vật, sân vận động, Keshin, đội bóng... đấy và làm y như tiếng Nhật. ---- Trên đây là một số những câu hỏi thường gặp khi viết bài. Nếu các bạn có còn gì thắc mắc cần hỏi, hãy sử dụng hộp thảo luận bên dưới và nêu lên câu hỏi, chúng tôi sẽ trả lời sớm nhất có thể. Thể_loại:Hướng dẫn Thể_loại:Duyệt tìm